


Of Painful Pasts and Hopeful Futures

by Ralemalt



Series: A Patchwork Family [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst in this one, Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Bagginshield, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fíli and Kíli, M/M, No Bilbo in this one sorry!, So I left the relationships blank., Wasn't sure how to tag since there's technically no relationship yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dwalin wants is for his cousins to heal, even if that means forcing Thorin to accept his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Painful Pasts and Hopeful Futures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. This part is from Dwalin's point of view, and a little bit of the past is revealed.
> 
> There is a little angst, but it's not much.
> 
> As always, any grammatical errors by Fili or Kili are intentional.
> 
> For S.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Obviously.

Dwalin Fundinson had been a hard worker all his life, leaning toward the projects that were more physically challenging than mentally stimulating. That was more his older brother's forte, but make no mistake; Dwalin was a sharp man with a sharp mind who had done quite well for himself, launching his own business that thrived in the city of Dale, which was a little more than an hour away.

Because of all the back breaking labour he'd endured, he'd grown into a somewhat intimidating man.

He was tall, broad, and muscular with a great appreciation for tattoos. The few symbols that had been inked around his bald head and the multitude he carried in various other places were a few remaining testaments to his rebellious teenage years, but he wore them with pride even if they did get him a slightly unsure look from a stranger or two. He was known for his gruff and blunt personality, and he had the habit of swearing like a sailor. He'd even been told that his glare could freeze the blood in one's veins should he ever be crossed.

…which all contrasted greatly with how carefully he balanced the sleeping four-year-old in his lap as he looked over the floor plans to his latest investment.

"We're goin' to have to get the building inspected soon. I'm not sure I trust the foundation in the back." He grumbled as he looked over the blueprints that had been spread out across the table and covered it like a tablecloth.

His cousin sat next to him at the dining room table, his own lap occupied by a sleepy five-year-old, who was quietly colouring on a piece of paper because he'd wanted to draw like the grownups. Above him tired eyes stared at the plans. "It's sinking, I noticed it yesterday." Thorin responded before leaning back in the chair, arm loosely held around Fili so the child didn't fall off his knee.

Dwalin grunted, narrowing his eyes at the lines and scribbled words. "Could be an easy fix with the right tools. I'll have my guy come out and check next week." He had hope that the old building that had sat vacant and all but forgotten on Main Street for years would be just what was needed. He just hoped that Thorin still felt that way, since it was his now.

"It might just be better if it was torn down and something built from scratch." Thorin was grumpy tonight. He'd had a brighter outlook on things at the beginning of the week, but as more and more issues kept piling up – water damage, rotting floorboards, not to mention his boys disappearing _again_ – his mood had soured.

"If it comes to that, then that's what we'll do." Dwalin said simply, staring at his cousin and waiting for the familiar response.

And there it was:  anger, embarrassment, and annoyance all crossing through Thorin's eyes even as his jaw clenched stubbornly. The usual reaction when he was faced with what he considered to be 'charity'. Dwalin's only saving grace from having to listen to anything Thorin might say right then were the two sets of innocent ears present. Thorin wouldn’t even take the chance with Kili asleep. He refused to argue about money in front of them. "That's not possible." He muttered instead, looking away from Dwalin in order to distract himself by running his fingers through Fili's hair and by pulling the black and grey Batman pajama top down from where it had been ridding up the child’s back.

The blond looked back at the older man and grinned before going back to his drawing. He was content to be quiet and just sit with the adults.

Dwalin unconsciously shifted a drooling Kili so that the wet spot soaking into his shirt wouldn't get any larger. And when on earth had this become so natural in the span of a week and a few days? "It's completely possible if it comes down to it. It's half my investment and the business will pay for itself within a year." He was confident in that.

Dwalin had started a company when he'd still lived in Dale. It had been small at first, more of a hobby than an actual business, doing small house repairs and building furniture. Ever since he'd move to the Shire about ten years ago, he'd had a lot of business there too. He was forever hauling customer orders with him when he commuted out of town. It was great and he loved it, but it had started to drain him. His city business had eventually taken off into rebuilding entire houses and constructing more than just furniture, - he’d been surprised by the demand for backyard decks and tree houses – and as much as he'd wanted to focus on his business, he hadn't wanted to leave the folks in his town high and dry either.

Then sadly, tragedy struck in the form of a house fire that stole away two wonderful people and tore apart a young family.

Thorin's younger sister Dis and her husband Vali had both been caught in the blaze, leaving behind a traumatized three-year-old, who had witnessed too much; and a very confused two-year-old, who had been too young to understand. Thorin had taken them in immediately, but the loss had been devastating and had left Thorin reeling. It wasn't long before he was drowning emotionally and financially.

It had been Dwalin's brother's idea. Balin had suggested that Thorin move himself and his nephews to the Shire so that they could have a chance to heal and start over. Thorin was an accomplished carpenter in his own right, though he’d never gone the way of starting his own business. The two had gone to school together and Dwalin knew exactly how good his cousin was.

It was almost like fate; a sad one, but with a chance at a future. With Thorin's help, they could both get what they wanted; Dwalin could focus on his city business while leaving a competent and trustworthy partner in the Shire, and Thorin could have the opportunity to start a new life with his boys and make something of himself.

Dale was full of reminders, and Dwalin had watched all three of them begin to diminish under the weight of their grief. It had hurt to be stuck on the outside and watching their suffering. Thorin had done everything he could for the two children suddenly in his care, but it hadn’t been enough with the amount of trauma the fire had caused, and he hadn’t been able to focus on himself much at all. He’d started to crumble.

The Shire had that magical quality that made you forget about the hustle and bustle of the bigger cities, all the while giving you the hope of a new life. At least, that's what Dwalin had felt when he'd first made the small town his home. He'd never mention it out loud in case someone made the mistake that he was a sentimental fool.

He was, of course, but nobody had to actually know that.

Because of hospital stays and therapy and doctor visits, it was more than a year before Thorin could even think about moving and a little longer to settle any affairs that needed settling before one could uproot their entire life, but it had finally happened. And just the week before Dwalin had helped move them in.

The two cousins had invested in the run down building on Main. Dwalin had bought the property, and Thorin had spent his savings on the building so that it would be his. It needed a lot of work, but Dwalin had his best people helping them, and together they had drawn the plans they wished to carry out. He’d taken a ‘vacation’ from his business in the city so he could help with everything. It was therapeutic for both of them to get dirty and be able to work with their hands.

It was still early in the process and they were hitting snags left, right, and center. Dwalin wasn't worried, but it was easy to see that Thorin was stressed, which was the opposite of what he needed.

Instead of arguing, which told Dwalin all he needed to know about his cousin's state of mind, Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing at his eyes. "Alright. You'd know better than I would." He gave in, for now. Dwalin also knew better than to think this argument was over.

"Damn right I would." Dwalin's eyes shifted down and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "I think we should put these brats to bed. Kili's making a swimming pool on my shoulder, and Fili's beginning to flood your office."

"What?" Thorin looked at him in confusion before he looked down at the blond. Fili had fallen asleep with an arm tucked underneath his head like a pillow; drool dampened the blueprints beneath his face.

"Oh!" Thorin jerked forward, slipping his hands underneath the boy and lifting him off the table. There was no harm done, but it was a knee-jerk reaction.

The movement woke the boy, and he sleepily looked at Dwalin before turning to Thorin. "Daddy?" Fili questioned around a yawn.

"It's past your bedtime." Thorin explained, not bothering to correct the title he’d been given. He’d just be ignored anyway. Taking the crayon still clutched in the boy's other hand, he set it safely on the table before cradling the pliant form to his chest and standing up from the chair.

"Kili." Fili mumbled against Thorin's shoulder, peeking over to see his brother.

"He's coming too." Dwalin promised as he stood and followed toward the room that had been set up for the two boys. It was small and only had room for one bed, but since the boys had been sharing for a while now, they could continue to do so.

The movement woke Kili enough for him to make a noise of complaint. "S'eepin' Unc’ Dwa'n." He slurred grumpily, arms coming up to try to push away from the man who had woken him. "Where's Fee?"

"I'm not your uncle, pipsqueak." Dwalin murmured with no bite behind his words, supporting Kili with a strong arm against his back and a large hand cradling the back of his head as Kili leaned into his shoulder. Thorin wasn’t the only one to have given up correcting them. Besides, they were the closest to nephews Dwalin was ever going to have.

"Dun care." Kili gave his usual response to the comment, uncoordinated fingers gripping loosely at Dwalin's shirt. "Fee." This time it came out as a demand.

"Hold your dragons, you brat." Dwalin grunted as he slipped into the room.

Thorin had already managed to pry Fili's arms from around his neck and was just getting the youngster into the bed.

Kili managed a drowsy giggle at the dragons, but then his attention was stolen by the sight of his brother. "Fee." He reached out just as Dwalin transferred the almost dead weight into Thorin's waiting arms.

It was his job to tuck them in, and neither child would accept anyone else doing it. Dwalin didn't mind, it was their thing and he didn't want to intrude on the nightly routine that had been built between the three of them. He hovered by the door, however, unable to keep from smiling.

The moment Kili was within reach, both boys grabbed at each other until they were cuddled close, arms wrapped around one another in a confusing tangle. Thorin straightened the neckline of Kili’s green and red Robin shirt so it wouldn’t choke him before pulling the blankets up around them and making sure that both were tucked in.

A little more awake now, Fili reached out over Kili’s head to something on the nightstand, as if Thorin would forget this part.

Without a word, the older man picked up a decent sized picture frame that held the image of a beaming couple underneath its glass. The woman had long dark hair that matched Thorin’s colour, and she had a proud, almost smug smile on her lips. Her eyes held almost too much happiness for one person as she cradling a mere babe in her arms.

The blond man next to her had been caught mid-laugh as he tried to keep hold of an older child, hair bright next to the dark shade of his wife’s. His eyes sparkled with amusement and were completely focused on the boy in his arms as the child tried to see the baby his mother was holding.

Fili took the frame with a small ‘thanks’ before holding it in both of his hands and looking at it for a few moments. Eventually, he pulled it close to his face and pressed a kiss to both the woman and the man. “Goodnight, Mama. Goodnight, Daddy.” He murmured to the image before nudging Kili.

Kili, who was just barely staying awake, took the image when it was handed to him, and he did the same as his brother before him. He kissed both figures before wishing them a goodnight. Once he was done, he handed the image back to Thorin and snuggled against Fili’s side to finally sleep.

Thorin replaced the picture on the nightstand.

A plush dragon that had fallen to the floor sometime during the day was picked up and tucked in next to Kili before the older man leaned over and kissed each of his boys on the forehead.

"Love you, Daddy." They almost slurred to Thorin at the same time, shifting around each other until they were comfortable.

"Love you, boys." Thorin murmured quietly before waiting a few moments until he was sure they were both asleep. When he was satisfied, he turned on a small nightlight that sat beside the photo before getting up and moving out of the room. The main light was turned off and the door was closed enough so it was still open a crack.

Dwalin watched his cousin's slow movements.

"What?" Thorin grunted when Dwalin caught his eye, a little self-conscious at being watched at such a tender moment, even if it was only by Dwalin.

"Nothing." Dwalin said after a few minutes. There was a lot he wanted to say, but now wasn’t the time. "You look tired." He settled on as if it was an explanation. "Get your arse to bed 'fore I'm carrying you there too."

Thorin scoffed at the idea but still moved toward the bedroom right beside the one the boys were in. It had actually been a study of sorts, but it had been converted for the time being.

"Wait." Dwalin called once more and he could see the annoyed jerk of Thorin's body as he looked back. "Take tomorrow off." He said quietly. "You're practically dead on your feet."

Thorin hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. His hair was loose and messy and it looked a little comical with the movement. "The building isn't going to complete itself."

"It's not going anywhere either." Dwalin insisted. "It's not like you have a timeline." He growled, tired of the stubbornness, "You're here for as long as you and the boys need to be. There's no time limit on your welcome, and you're all meant to be healing while you're here; not burying your grief under more work." He'd been leaning against the wall of the hallway, but he pushed himself away to stand a little straighter to take advantage of the slight height different between them. "Your boys need you, Thorin, rested and whole and able to be there for them." He knew bringing the kids into it was a dirty move, but he also knew it would be the only one that worked.

By the suspicious narrowing of Thorin's eyes, the other man knew it just as well as Dwalin did. Thorin opened his mouth to retort, but then seemed to think better of it and instead nodded his head. "Thanks. The boys and I would appreciate the time together." He admitted after a moment’s hesitation. With a deep sigh, he turned around and headed toward his room once more. "Goodnight, Dwalin."

"Sleep well, Thorin."


End file.
